


Droids, Time Travel, and People Being Happy

by KnightRadiant16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I considered actually taking the time to write a full length fic about this, I decided to write something for fun, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It, and decided fuck it, and everyone is happy, and this is what happened, but i decided to do this instead, but the rest is just stream of consioucness this is what happens when R2 and threepio time travel, can be viewed as R2/threepio, dont know how to do that, i honestly don't know what the heck this is, i thought what if R2-D2 travels back in time and fixes stuff?, no beta we die like men, people are going to be happy, proper usage of tags?, relies on knowledge of star wars legends, the first half of this is relatively comprehensible, then i got sad thinking of all the bad stuff that happens in star wars, what if it's intentional?, what if threepio goes with him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRadiant16/pseuds/KnightRadiant16
Summary: R2-D2 and C-3P0 time travel with a little help from the Force who decides enough is enough, and that it's children need to rest, and fix everything. In which I say screw it, we're reversing 99% of the bad stuff that ever happened in the Star Wars universe. Full disclosure you need to know some of the major events that take place in legends for this to make much sense.
Relationships: C-3PO & R2-D2, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Droids, Time Travel, and People Being Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read the tags if you haven't already. I literally just decided to have fun writing something and while I could continue this story and actually make it into a full-length fanfic I probably won't. I wrote this, decided screw it, I'm putting this on ao3 and vuala. 
> 
> Yes, the force well is a hybrid between the force well in Fate of the Jedi and the thing Luke, Leia, and Han went into in Crucible where Han got the force, but nicer. 
> 
> ps. Disney star wars is non-existent because legends is better. aka no Ben Solo. I like him but the only Ben's in this are Obi-wan Kenobi and Ben Skywalker.

R2 had been working on a secret project ever since Anakin had fallen to the dark side. He’d done calculation upon calculation, even consulting Threepio at times as he was generally better at that kind of thing. Eventually, his friend figured out what he was trying to do and confronted him about it. After a long argument in which Threepio listed the ways in which it would be disastrous, even if it did work, he eventually agreed to accompany R2 if they ever fond a way to do it. Less than a year after the remnants of the empire and the new republic made peace they had figured out all they needed to successfully time travel, the only problem was the force. They needed the force to do it. They had all the calculations figured out, but only someone who could use the force could time travel. And the strain that one was put under was too much for any biological body to handle. So, unless R2 and Threepio could somehow become force sensitive it was impossible. And of course, no droid in the history of the universe had been force sensitive.

Then, they stumbled upon a well of the force. Luke, Leia, and Han pursued a powerful sith inside and after not coming back out for an hour the droids followed, not knowing what would happen to them once they were inside, but willing to do anything to help their loved ones.

R2 stuck his dome in to see Han Solo using the force and battling the sith alongside Luke and Leia. He beeped for Threepio to enter and his friend gasped at the sight.

“Oh dear! Han Solo with the force! R2 this is a worse situation than we thought.”

R2 gave a series of amused beeps, happy his best friend was now able to joke in dangerous situations. It had only taken the better part of 50 years.

The moment they fully entered the well the fight stopped abruptly, the four humans turning to look at the droids in shock. 

“You-you guys-” stammered Luke

“What is the meaning of this?” Demanded the sith.

Han gave a wide grin. “Our buddies are force sensitive now too.”

After taking care of the sith Leia turned to the two droids. 

“I thought we told you to come after us if we weren’t out in an hour. But you came barely minutes after we entered.

“I am afraid you are mistaken mistress Leia, we waited the allotted amount of time before coming into the well,” replied Threepio.

“No, I could swear we were only in here for a few minutes. Ten, fifteen tops,” said Han.

“Actually,” said Luke, his face dawning in realization, “You’re both right. This is the force well the Mind Walkers spoke of. It must be. They said that in it, time moves differently.”

R2 straightened at this. He gave a questioning beep to Threepio who nodded. 

“That could very well be correct R2. This is just the chance we have been looking for!”

“What are you talking about? Chance to do what?” 

“To travel in time to fix the mistakes of the past.”

“What? What do you mean?”

A vision took them all at once before either droid could respond.

The vision went by nearly to quickly to decipher, each person getting different details from the mirage of images that flashed through their minds. War, love, pain, joy, death, and loss. And above it all a looming threat, greater than the ones they saw in the vision.

“You must fix the order, you must help guide the chosen one. Only then can the galaxy face the coming darkness and come out unscathed.”

The vision ended and everyone was silent. A tear slipped down Leia’s cheek and Han gripped her tightly, blinking away his own tears.

“Mara.” It was only a whisper, but in the silence, Luke’s voice was easily heard, the devastation he felt clear. 

“Okay yeah, how can we help?”

“You can lend us your strength. We will need much power in the force to do this.”

The trio nodded and as Threepio and R2 reached out, they met the touch of the others and began to work.

R2 and Threepio are both damaged but scrape through. They aren’t where/when they were aiming but it’s fine. They are in the middle of the clone wars. They are happy to see all their old (not to mention dead) friends again. They get in contact with Kix, stop him from being frozen in carbonite, they rescue Echo from the separatists, they make sure Fives doesn’t die. They reveal order 66 and Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, and Aayla Secura lobby for the removal of the control chips, not just the removal of order 66. R2 and Threepio hire a random over-eager bounty hunter to attack Palpatine so that he thinks his danger sense in the force is that and not the posion that they put in his tea. He drinks it and dies. Win!:):):):):) 

They alert Padme, Bail Organa, Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma to Palpatine being corrupt. The group immediately begins to gather evidence. Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma still argue and have disagreements like they did in the previous timeline but Padme and Bail keep them in check. R2 and Threepio also help Anakin and call out the Jedi order and try to change it for the better. Mandalore stuff still happens and Satine still dies because not everyone can live. They inadvertently stop Maul from becoming the big bad that they saw in the vision. Anakin leaves the Jedi order to be with Padme after Ahsoka becomes a knight. She fixes the Jedi order up a bit from the inside, revisiting the no attachment policies and such as do Obi-wan and Aayla Secura. Also, Kanan, Depa Billaba happiness. Depa teaches Kanan and Mace is Kanan’s grandmaster and he ends up liking Kanan because Kanan is the best. Aayla marries Bly. Everything is rainbows and sunshine and Anakin(both Solo and Skywalker), Jacen, and Mara live. Luke still marries Mara, Leia still marries Han. There are still threats like the Yuuzhan Vong and stuff but they deal with it. The clones are happy, Terhiri is happy, Vestara turns to the light. Jacen and Tenel Kaa still become a thing, Allana is still Allana and the only sith Skywalker/Solo is Vestara before she married Ben. There are still fights, darkness, the galaxy is still threatened, they still fight Abeloth and stuff but in general everything is better and mostly no one dies because life is happy and they are all happy and they deserve to live full and happy lives.


End file.
